Ask Ghostboy and the Gang!
by Nightshade316
Summary: The Undertale gang starts an ask blog, and Chara chose the name. This is gonna be fun. I suggest you read my other stories too. I suck at summary's. Rated T for paranoia.
1. Chara named this Not me

Walter: Ugh. Why can't I come up with a name for this ask blog.

Chara: -Enters the room- Hey Ghostboy. What'cha doing?

Walter: Trying to come up with a name for this Ask Blog.

Chara: You should ask Asgore, or Asriel if they can come up with one. I hear they're great at names. -Chuckles-

Walter: Chara, be serious. Now I'm gonna take a walk, and see if I can think of a name. -Walks out of the room-

Chara: I have the perfect name for this. -Smiles deviously, and starts typing- Done! Lets see Ghosty's reaction to this! -Smiles and sets up a camera in a plant to watch from Their room.

Walter: –Enters the room- Ugh. I still can't think of a name. -Looks at the screen, and eyes widen in shock. CHARAA!

Frisk: -Walks downstairs- Whats wrong? I could here you yelling from the room.

Walter: Frisk. Look at what Chara did. -Motions for Frisk to come look at it-

Frisk –looks at it, and starts to snicker-

Walter: Frisk. No. Don't you dare.

Frisk: -Keeps snickering-

Walter: Please don't. I'm begging you.

Frisk: -Bursts out laughing- OH MY GOSH! TH-THEY ACTUALLY NAMED IT THAT!? "ASK GHOSTBOY, AND THE GANG!" -Continues laughing-

Walter: -Buries head in hands- Chara why?

Chara: -Comes downstairs laughing hysterically- And I caught it on tape!

Walter: And I don't know how to change the name. So for the time being. Welcome. To Ask Ghostboy, and the Gang. -Cringes as he says that- I can already tell this is gonna be "fun"

 **So this is my first Ask Blog. Welcome to Ask Ghostboy, and the Gang! The Rules are simple. 1: You may dare any of the Undertale characters, Including AU's. 2: No Sexual asks, truths, or dares. 3: You may send in OC's, but you have to PM me. That's all and I hope to see you all soon.**


	2. Ask 1

Our first ask, and OC is from Shark Lord! -A very confused looking Homer the Lizard appears in the Ask room.

Walter: Nice to meet ya Homer. I'm Walter.

Homer: Nice to meet you too. -Goes off to watch Chara's dare- -Homer is now open for asks-

Walter: Ok. CHARA!

Chara: What?

Walter: Get in here!

Chara: Ok. -Walks into the room-

Walter: We have a challenge for you! It's the dreaded. CHOCALATE CHALLENGE! -Snaps fingers, and a lava pit appears, along with a table and five boxes of chocalate- The rules are simple. You must choose two boxes of chocalate. The rest will be thrown into the lava. The flavors are Ghost Peppered White Chocalate, Dark Chocalate, White Chocalate, and Ghost Pepper Flavored Chocalate.

Chara: -Looks sad that some of the chocalate will be thrown in to the lava- Ok. -Picks box three, first. Takes the lid off and eats one. ACK! -Gags as they eat a White Chocalate one. Pick another box. This one is box four. Takes the lid off. AH! THIS ONE'S EVEN WORSE! -They gag and cough as they eat a Ghost Peppered White Chocolate. The rest of the Chocolate slids into the lava. Chara takes a drink of milk that was on the table. Ugh. That was terrible.

Walter: Ooh. You picked two of the worst kinds.

Chara: -Tears up a bit as they see the Chocolate melt into the lava- Goodbye chocolate. -Leaves the room-

Walter: Well that's all the time we have for today. See you nex time on. Ugh -Cringes- Ask Ghostboy and the Gang.

 **Well the first one is done. Thank you Shark Lord, For your OC Homer, and Your dare.**


	3. Asks 2-9!

Walter: Ok! We have more asks! This one's from Zach!

Zach: Aww, poor Chara. Here have some choclate. -Gives swiss chocolate- So here's my question, what are you and Frisk's age, and gender orientation in this timeline?

Chara: Thank you for the chocolate. Also I'm Non-Gender Binary, and Twelve years old.

Frisk: I'm also Non-Gender Binary, and Thirteen.

Walter: Okay! On to the next question!

TabbyCat: Here's some Dark Chocolate for having to go through the Chocolate challenge.

Chara: Th-Thank you! -Eats chocolate-

Walter: Ok! On to the third question! -Whispers- I can't believe we already have so many asks!

Endergirl: I dare Gaster to do the Makarena while in his underwear, in front of everyone.

Gaster: -Spits out the coffee he's drinking- WHAT!? I'm not going to do that!

Walter: Yes you are. U! -Snaps fingers, and red, and blue flames trail from his eyes-

Gaster: F-Fine. -Does the makarena in his underwear in front of everyone. Chara is filming this-

Everyone: -Laughing-

Walter: Ok. On to our fifth question. This one is from Shark Lord! Sans you must take the ketchup challenge! -Snaps his fingers, and the ketchup, and a table appear-

Sans: Okay. -Picks Ketchup's number 1, and 5. Number 1 is Tomato Juice- Oh. Well that's not much different from Ketchup. -Number 5 is Your Gonna Have A Flamin' Bad Time. Spits it out immediatley- AHH! I NEED MILK!

Walter: -Makes Milk appear-

Sans: -Drinks it all- Ugh. That was terrible.

Walter: Well that's gonna be sold to Grey the Grey-Haired Temmie.

Gray: HOI! YayA, ThAT KetcHUP's GoOD! -Disappears with the ketchup-

Walter: the next two are from Shark lord also! Number seven is for Gaster: Have you ever been mistaken for Slender Man?

Gaster: -Drinks some Coffee- You have no idea how many times that has happened. -Frowns- Hey did someone switch my Coffee?

Walter: The Eighth question is for Undyne: Would you rather face the Dunkeloustis, The Mosasaurous, or The Megalodon?

Undyne: I WOULD RATHER FACE ALL OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME! -Summons a spear- LET ME AT THEM!

Alphys: Um.. Two of those are extinct, But the third might still be alive.

Undyne: Oh. WELL LET ME FACE THE MEGALODON THEN! NYAHHH!

Walter: Ok the last question is from Zum1UDontNo. They ask: Frisk, and Chara. Do you have a crush on anyone?

Frisk: -Blushes and tries to hide in their sweater- "I have a crush on Monster Kid." -Ducks into Sweater-

Chara: Isn't it obvious? My love is chocolate!

Walter: Well that's all the time for today! See you next time on. Ask Ghostboy, and the Gang!

 **Thanks to Shark Lord, Zach, Tabby Cat, Zum1UDontNo, and Endergirl for your asks, and dares. See you next time!**


	4. Asks 10-14!

Walter: EVERYONE GET IN HERE! It's time for questions!

Chara: Were coming.

Walter: The first dare is for Papyrus, and Undyne. You guys have to take the spaghetti challenge! -Eyes flash, and he snaps his fingers. A table, with the spaghetti on it appears-

Papyrus: I THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL ACCEPT THIS CHALLENGE! NYEH HEH HEH! -Picks spaghetti plate numbers 4, and 8. Eats the 4th spaghetti- "NYEH! THIS SPAGHETTI IS TERRIBLE! I HOPE THE NEXT IS BETTER! -Eats the 8th one- NYYYYEEEEEHHHHHHHH! THIS IS EVEN WORSE! SANS, YOU COOK THIS!?

Undyne: NO CHALLENGE WILL BEST ME! NYAH! -Picks spaghetti plate numbers 1 and 3. Eats the 1st one- "NYAH! THIS HAS SQUID INK IN IT! WHY DID YOU USE MY COUSINS AGAINST ME!? -Tries the 3rd one- NYAH! THIS IS THE WORST! IT HAS BARRACUDA IN IT! MY BROTHER WAS A BARRACUDA! WHO SENT THIS CHALLENGE!?

Walter: That's Shark Lord.

Undyne: WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?

Walter: OKAY! On to the next question. This one's for Asriel, Chara, and Frisk. Its also from Shark Lord! He asks: Who is the oldest out of you three?

Asriel: I am! I'm still thirteen, but I'm a few months older than Walter, who is a one day older than Frisk, who is two months older than Chara. I hope that clears this up.

Walter: This next question is also from Shark Lord! This is for Gaster. What are your views on the Gaster's who made Sans, and Papyrus in a lab, and treats them like spit?

Gaster: -Left eye glows blue, and right eye glows orange- L!

Walter: WHOA! Gaster, calm down!

Gaster: -Eyes stop glowing. Sighs- Getting mad's not gonna do anything. -Sits down and drinks some coffee-

Walter: This next question is for Chara, from Rowan969. They ask: What if all the chocolate on the planet disappears, and all that's left is your least favorite chocolate? -Smirks-

Chara: -Sound Of Silence starts playing- That is not a world worth living in. I would eat buttercups again before I lived in that world.

Walter: Well that's all the questions we have for today. See you next time, on. Ask Ghostboy and the Gang! -Glares at Chara- HOW DO I CHANGE THE NAME!?

Chara: I'm not telling you!

 **Author's note: Sorry for not updating! I was in Ada, Oklahoma for the weekend. Thanks to Shark Lord, and Rowan969! See you next time!**


End file.
